


Garr's Last Night

by PengyChan



Category: Gabriel Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting alone in his living room with Gabriel in the guest room upstairs, von Glower gets an unexpected visit from a former lover who's less than thrilled by his potential replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garr's Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the cutscene we see at the beginning of Chapter Five, in von Glower's home. It's set between the moment Gabriel leaves the living room with the woman dressed in red and the moment von Glower shows up in the room.  
> It's rated M for not really descriptive sex.

 

Baron Friedrich von Glower hadn't been lying when he had told Gabriel that he quite enjoyed the finest things in life. After all, he mused as he sipped some wine slowly to properly enjoy its pleasant smoothness, if he could have the best, while aim for anything less? Ludwig had shared that mindset, though he aimed for something more than just carnal pleasure – he had aimed for greatness, as the noble soul he was, he had strived to be more than simply a king; he had longer to be legend.

And he _was_ legend now, von Glower thought a little bitterly. It was a small consolation, though. He could not achieve the greatness he strived for, for he would not, could not accept the Blood, and his dreams of glory were crushed by the merciless reality of the curse set on him by his most trusted advisor, and friend, and lover. The Blood had destroyed him like it had destroyed other people before, and after, until von Glower had come to realize that no normal man could survive the Change with their mind still intact.

But with Gabriel it would be different, von Glower thought as he finished his wine. He knew it would be different because _Gabriel_ was different; von Glower had no doubt about that. He was a Ritter, a Schattenjäger, and he had an enormous streak of the Beast in him; his blood was already supernatural, and he would be able to adapt to the Blood and survive the change, and he would retain his sanity. Yes, Von Glower was sure of it – if anyone in the world could ever become his companion for the rest of his immortal life, it was Gabriel Knight.

Von Glower didn't believe in coincidences, and he had known from the first moment that they had been destined to meet. Could it be a coincidence that just by the time he had known that Changing Garr was a mistake Gabriel – someone who not only had the means and the duty to put an end to von Zell's madness, but who was also the only men that the Beast could not destroy – had so obligingly showed up?

Von Glower's gaze went to the door both Gabriel and Detta had left through only minutes before, and he faintly wondered if Gabriel was enjoying himself; despite his attempts to not let it show up, it was so clear to von Glower how confused and tormented Gabriel was in a role he had no choice but take, and how he had neglected his body's needs in all the months he had spent in Germany. Like any creature driven by instinct Von Glower was no prude, and there had been a part of him that had wished he could be the one to give Gabriel the relief he deserved.

But it would be too sudden, and Gabriel was not yet ready. So let him enjoy a woman's company, von Glower had told himself; it would make him good, for the next day…

His gaze darkened as he thought of the hunting trip ahead of them. He was certain that von Zell would act during the trip, that he would try to end Gabriel's life in those woods. He had to be careful, and hope that Gabriel would be able to-

Von Glower was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by shouts and his butler's somewhat scared voice coming from the entrance, and it only took him one instant to recognize the other man's voice.

 _Garr_.

"Let me in, you idiot!" he heard von Zell shouting, and only a moment later there was a crashing sound – von Zell had probably pushed Gunter aside, causing him to hit the vase that sat on a small table near the door. Von Glower shot a quick glance to the door leading upstairs – no, he didn't think Gabriel and Detta could hear much of anything – and immediately got up, ready to confront von Zell and to fight him, if necessary.

Only an instant later von Zell stormed in the room, his teeth bared in a furious grimace, closely followed by poor Gunter.

"Baron, I'm very sorry, I-"

"It's quite alright, Gunter," von Glower reassured him, glancing at him past von Zell "I'll deal with this. You're dismissed for tonight," he added – he would rather have him far from von Zell – before turning to the other werewolf. "Garr," he said quietly, dismissing Gunter with a quick gesture of his hand "what is it you want?"

Von Zell glared at him with bloodshot eyes, his hair and clothes dishevelled – it looked like he had hastily dressed himself before storming in his house. "Where is he? What is he doing here?"

He didn't need to be more specific for von Glower to understand who he was referring to, and it didn't even occur to von Glower to lie or pretend he didn't understand what he meant – it would be pointless. Garr _knew_ that Gabriel was there. How he knew it – maybe he had followed him, maybe he could smell him, maybe it was just instinct – didn't really make any difference.

"Whatever he might be doing here is none of your concern," he finally said quietly. "He's my guest."

"Your guest!" von Zell shouted, his handsome face twisted in anger. "Your _guest_! Are you afraid to refer to your… your new _toy_ as such?"

Von Glower narrowed his eyes. "You're not yourself, Garr," he said, keeping his voice low – if he didn't stay controlled and tried to calm him down, Gabriel could hear the shouts from upstairs… and he'd rather not get him involved in what was going on. Not yet. "You're not thinking clearly. Go back home."

"No!" it was clear von Zell wasn't even trying to control himself anymore. He took a step forward and grabbed the collar of his robe. "I'm not leaving until… until…!"

Apparently unfazed, von Glower just stared down at him – von Zell definitely was not a small man, but he was still taller, and stronger. He could overpower him both in human and wolf form, and they both knew it. If it wasn't for the fact von Glower could not cause him serious harm without it backfiring on him, von Zell probably wouldn't have dared to threaten him… or maybe he had reached a point in which he had simply stopped caring of the possible consequences. Either way, reacting with violence was not an option right now. "Until what, Garr? What is it you want?"

"I want you to do what needs to be done!" von Zell growled. "He's a threat, he knows too much! He's after us, you know he is! He needs to be dealt with – and if you're too weak to do it, I'll take care of it myself!"

Von Zell pushed him aside and tried to walk upstairs, but he could barely take a step before von Glower's hand shot out to grab his wrist and yanked him back. A snarl left von Zell's lips as he turned and tried to hit his alpha, barely conscious of the fact he stood no chance against him, but von Glower was once again quicker: he reached to grab him into what could have been a rough embrace whose purpose could have been both trapping him and calming him down, keeping both his arms pinned at his sides as he held von Zell against him in an iron grip.

"You… you coward!" von Zell cried out, twisting like a snake to break free from his grasp at first and then trying to free his arms to hit him, but von Glower was holding him too tightly to allow him much movement. "Let me finish him! I know he's here! I smell him! I smell him on _you_!" he screamed, but his struggle ceased at once, as if all his energy had been used for that last cry. He finally stilled with a growl of rage and exasperation, his face burrowed in von Glower's shoulder as he kept panting and shaking in barely suppressed rage.

Von Glower opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he had been about to say died in his throat as something suspiciously close to a frustrated sob wracked von Zell's chest. "Garr…?" he murmured, surprised. He tried to pull away so that he could look at his face, but his former lover's arms reached to hold him back with enough strength to steal his breath and kept him tight against him.

"Don't," he muttered incoherently, and even through the clothes they were both wearing von Glower could feel he was burning up, as if he had high fever. "Stay, don't get back to him, do not abandon me, stay! He's not like us, nobody is! Can't you see it? He can't want you like I do, he can't love you the way I can…!"

For a few instants von Glower just stood still, stunned, then a bitter expression crossed his features as his hand reached to stroke von Zell's hair, causing his incoherent mumblings to stop. Von Glower squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his other arm around him again, and he felt von Zell pressing himself against him like a lost cub seeking for protection and guidance… but things had gone too far, and von Glower could no longer provide him either. He was beyond his help now, in more ways than one: he couldn't even take it upon himself to undo what he had created, for an alpha could not harm a beta of their own making without suffering the same fate.

If only he could! He knew how to kill quickly and painlessly: he could hold him close to him once more before he broke his neck with one twist – Garr would die without even realizing it, his last memory being his lover's embrace. It would be a sweet death, much sweeter than the death his victims had to suffer… but he couldn't even grant him that one comfort. The one thing he could do now, the _only_ thing he could do for him, was hoping that his death would come soon to release him from it all, and that it would be swift.

"I'm sorry, Garr," he murmured in his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't have to be this way," von Zell rasped against his shoulder, clearly misunderstanding the real reason of his apology. "Send him away, let's get things back like they were before! Is this my punishment for disrespecting you? I won't do it again," he finally pulled back and looked up at him, his eyes feverish and crazed, and von Glower wondered to what point he was even aware of what he was saying "I will not go against your orders again!"

_You will, Garr. In the end you won't be able to resist, and you will. I can't let this keep going. It must end._

Von Glower bit his lower lip, saying nothing as he reached to soothingly brush some blond hair from his forehead. The almost hopeful look those insane eyes gave him made von Glower's stomach tighten. It reminded him how hopeful and eager von Zell he had been when he had passed the Blood to him, how they had both been looking forward to their future. What a blissful life they had thought they could lead together!

And for a few months everything had indeed been picture perfect: his father's legacy had no longer been a burden he had to carry alone. His hunts as a wolf had no longer been lonely; his companion would hunt with him in the depth of the woods, race with him under the silent watch of the moon, respond with his howl to his calls. And later, when the Beast was sated and they were both tired from the hunt, they would rest close to each other on a bed of earth and leaves and rocks while thick fur retreated in their bodies only leaving naked skin against naked skin, and by the time the sun appeared their _other_ hunger would be sated as well.

What wouldn't he give to just get back to that! But he knew they could never get back to that. It had been glorious, but now von Glower knew he had been a fool to hope it would last. He had forced himself to ignore the signs at first, but as time passed by he had to face the truth: the Blood had been too much for Garr's mind, and together with the streak of the Beast he had in him already it had turned him into something completely different from the man he had known and loved – a sick, insane, sadistic, suffering beast.

A beast that had to be dealt with.

Von Glower shut his eyes, a pained grimace on his face. Yes, it had to be dealt with – Garr had to die, and Gabriel would be the one to finish him on his behalf, to carry the death sentence von Glower himself had unwillingly inflicted upon the man he had hoped would be his companion for the rest of his immortal life.. "Forgive me, Liebe," von Glower said softly.

"Friedrich?" von Zell's voice reached his ears as if from far away, distant and oddly hesitant, as if he were unsettled by his words, by the tormented expression on his face.

Opening his eyes again, von Glower gazed at his former lover's face once more. The hopeful expression in those feverish eyes was wavering already, and von Glower could see the jealousy and insanity and anger smouldering just underneath the surface, ready to explode. Still, he could not bring himself to lie to him, not even to soothe him. "Things changed. You went too far, Garr, too out of control," he heard himself saying "nothing would be the same again."

Von Zell stared at him blankly for a few instants before his features twisted again and he almost howled in fury. "Liar!" he screamed, his hands grabbing the collar of von Glower's robe once more. On his part, von Glower didn't react – he stayed still as the madman slammed him against the closest wall. He only shot a quick glance to the door to make sure neither Gunter nor Gabriel would come to see what was going on, but no one showed up – Gunter had left and had long since learned not to show up once dismissed unless specifically called for, and Gabriel probably didn't even hear anything of what was happening downstairs – before turning his attention back to what von Zell was yelling at him.

"It's because of him, I know it is!"

Insanity was all over von Zell's face now, his voice shaking with fury… but von Glower could see a glimpse of something else too – confusion and pain and something horribly close to despair "he must have done something to you! How can you not see it? He's after us, he's sniffing around the club all the time, and you _let_ him! You let him in the club, in your house, in your…!" he trailed off with a chocking noise, as if the mere thought sickened him. "It's his fault that we've come to this! His fault!"

"It's not," von Glower said calmly, but his voice had increased slightly in volume – just enough to make von Zell stop throwing accusations. "Things changed long before he came along, and you know it."

"No!" von Zell shook his head furiously "no, it's not true! We could still… we could have got over it if he didn't come along! We still can! But he's trying to turn you against me, can't you see it? He wants us to be separated and vulnerable!"

"Garr…"

"Shut up!" a snarl erupted from von Zell's throat, but his voice seemed on the verge of breaking now. "He has to be disposed of! He can't live! We must-"

"You won't lay a finger on him, Garr. You'll harm him over my dead body," von Glower said coldly.

Von Zell trailed off abruptly and stared at him for a few moments as if he hadn't really understood the words he had spoken. They their meaning sunk in and he snarled, suddenly looking more like a wolf than a man. "So be it!" he cried out, gathering all his strength to give von Glower a powerful shove. Caught by surprise von Glower stumbled backwards and almost fell, only managing not to because of the armchair behind him.

He immediately recollected and was about to run forward, ready to stop von Zell from going after Gabriel – he was certain that Garr had just pushed him aside so that he could get upstairs – and thus he was once again caught by surprise when von Zell attacked him again instead, this time actually knocking him on the ground. Von Glower grimaced as the back of his head violently hit the floor – it would have been enough to make any human pass out, but it only stunned him for a moment… and that moment was enough for von Zell to pin him down, his hands clasped around von Glower's neck, his furious face only inches from his.

"What have I been to you, Friedrich?" he was snarling. "Some kind of test drive? Do you think you can just throw me away now that you've found a toy that better suits your tastes, _Baron_?" he sneered mockingly, his grip around von Glower's neck tightening… but not enough to break his neck bone, even though von Glower knew he had enough strength to do that easily enough.

Von Glower couldn't say he was surprised, not really – he had known somehow that von Zell would never find it in himself to actually try to harm him. He made no move to defend himself and just glanced up at von Zell. They stared at each other in silent for a few moments – von Zell panting and shaking in fury, von Glower simply looking back at him with almost unnatural calm.

"You were not a toy, Garr. Never. Nor you were a test drive. You were the fondest hope I had in decades," he said quietly, a deep sadness in his voice as he lay still beneath him. He could get his beta off himself without too great effort, but he did not, partly because he still hoped he could send him away without having to fight him – if the fight got out of hand and either of them changed Gabriel would certainly hear them and become involved, and it still was not the moment for that to happen – and partly because there was a part of him that didn't _want_ to fight him.

For a moment something changed in Garr's eyes, his fury vanishing for an instant to reveal the confusion and pain and madness beneath, then he scowled again and snarled. "Oh, it that so? Was I? And what changed?" he demanded to know.

"You, Garr," Von Glower murmured, suddenly looking dreadfully tired, as if suddenly feeling the weight of all his years. "You did, and you know it."

Von Zell scoffed. "So what is it? Are you going to leave me behind because I didn't turn out the way you wanted? Who do you think you _are_? You belong to me just as much as I belong to you! Didn't you use to say that, Liebe?" he spat out the last word sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten that? Well, I'm not going to let you forget. I'm not going to let you push me aside!"

Von Glower opened his mouth to retort, but before he could utter one single word one of his beta's hands let go of his neck and went to grab his hair before von Zell pressed his lips on his in a furious, bruising kiss.

Eyes widening in surprise, for an instant von Glower did not move, did not fully understand. Then von Zell bit in his lower lip, hard, and the stinging pain snapped him from his surprise. Then it was the Beast to react, raising its head from the depths of his soul to demand domination over its beta, and it was only because of sheer willpower that von Glower managed to hold back from giving in and doing exactly what his most primeval instinct to dominate told him to do – Gabriel must not hear them, he reminded almost dazedly. Von Zell wasn't going to willingly submit now, he would fight back, and he could not take the risk that Gabriel could hear them and walk downstairs _now_ …

But the Beast still wasn't satisfied, and would not retreat. Now that it had been stirred, it demanded satisfaction. It demanded pleasure, it demanded to be sated, it demanded _more_. And von Glower – a creature that was both man and beast and that had never fully been either – found himself more than eager to comply.

With a snarl, von Glower's wrapped his arms around von Zell and pulled him closer while he parted his lips to accept his eager, plundering tongue. Had he retained some of himself von Zell could have been surprised by how easily his alpha had submitted, but he was way beyond thinking or even caring now. A low growl escaped his throat when he felt one of von Glower's hands reaching to tangle in his hair, and his own grip in his alpha's curly black hair tightened. He broke the kiss and tugged von Glower's head backwards with some more strength than it would have been necessary, and he licked his lips as von Glower willingly tilted up his head, exposing his throat in a gesture of submission as Garr had done many, many times for him.

Von Zell's teeth immediately went to graze at the sensitive skin of his throat. Von Glower felt the pressure increasing slightly as von Zell savoured the sensation of his heartbeat beneath his teeth, and he had just a moment to faintly wonder if he would decide to try killing him with one crushing bite before von Zell pulled back with a warning growl.

_Don't move._

And von Glower did stay still as von Zell claimed his mouth again in another rough kiss, his hands reaching under the smoking jacket his alpha was wearing and opening it. He yanked the shirt he was wearing beneath open, the buttons scattering on the ground, but neither of them took notice. Von Zell finally broke the kiss to nibble at his shoulder and chest, his teeth scraping roughly against his alpha's skin.

There was a stirring sensation in von Glower's groin and the Beast tried to rise again. A growl of defiance came from his throat, but it was quickly suppressed as von Zell lowered his head to bite on his nipple, hard, warningly. Von Glower immediately stilled again and sucked in a sharp breath as von Zell pulled back and reached to open his trousers, yanking them down impatiently along with his underwear. Von Glower lifted his hips to help him getting them off, and he had barely enough time to kick them off himself before von Zell was on him again, keeping him trapped between his body and the floor.

His teeth bit in von Glower's lower lip, drawing some blood, and the taste made him growl again. Von Zell tore himself from his mouth as if it took him and awful effort of will and pulled back, his hands fumbling to yank his shirt open and unbutton his trousers and pull them down his thighs along with the underwear.

Despite his instinct urged him once more to get up from the floor and take control, von Glower simply rested back and glanced up at von Zell's flushed face. His features were twisted in a grimace in which von Glower could easily read everything that was going on in his mind – anger, arousal, jealousy, hatred, despair and, yes, love still laying beneath the insanity. It was that that made von Glower's heart tighten in his chest and gave him the determination to ignore the Beast's demands and stay still.

It was far from the first time he held back from taking control as his instinct said, for more than once he had wanted to let a lover lead, and this time he had all the more reason to let von Zell take charge: it wasn't just because he didn't want to start a fight that could result with Gabriel hearing them from upstairs, but most of all because he knew that this was the last time they would ever be together. And since there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to undo what he had done to him, the very least he could do was letting von Zell take him that one last time.

He had tried to use him to fulfil his desire for companionship, and it had cost von Zell his sanity and would, soon, cost him his life; perhaps it was only fair that von Zell would use _him_ in return to at least find a moment of relief from the turmoil his mind had to be in. It was hardly a fair trade, but it was the most von Glower could offer to him now. For the second time that night he wished he wasn't unable to harm his beta. If only he could be the one to end his life, if only he could kill him quickly and painlessly while still in the afterglow, basking in his embrace! If only-

Von Zell's mouth claimed his lips again, severing any further thought. Von Glower gave a small sigh as von Zell pulled back and positioned himself above him, reaching to grab his waist to pull him closer. He didn't thrust right away, though – he took another moment to glance down at von Glower, and he stayed still another second as their eyes met. And then he thrust his hips forward demandingly, needy, his heated gaze still fixed in von Glower's.

There was pain, no preparation nor lubrication being involved, but von Glower barely minded. He shut his eyes and drew in a sharp breath, and so did von Zell. When von Glower opened his eyes again he was leaning over him, his face only inches from his.

"Garr," he gasped, searching his face for… for… he didn't even know for what. The anger was still there, and so were the insanity and jealousy, but for now they seemed clouded by hunger – a kind of hunger very different from what led him to hunt in the woods at night. Von Glower didn't have much more time to think of anything, for von Zell's mouth pressed on his again in a rough, demanding kiss, and he sank deeper, forcing his way into him and silencing with his mouth the faint whimper that left von Glower.

"Mine," von Zell growled against von Glower's lips as he finally was completely inside of him. "You are mine still."

Not for much longer, von Glower thought somewhat mournfully, but he knew better than saying anything like that – instead he simply reached up to put a hand behind von Zell's head so that he could pull his mouth back on his, and von Zell seemed to appreciate his initiative even though he _did_ bite his lower lip lightly as if to warn him not to get too feisty.

Von Glower felt his tongue plunging in his mouth just as he finally, _finally_ began to move above and inside him in hard, fast strokes. It hurt, for von Zell hadn't spared a minute to prepare him and was now being rough and demanding as he claimed him, but it was not unbearable and the Beast was beyond caring of such things – it demanded for satisfaction now, for its desires to be fulfilled – and von Glower simply began to shift his hips to meet each thrust, his gasps muffled again von Zell's demanding mouth.

That raw, primal act of domination that an outsider unaware of the bond they shared could have thought of as mere rough sex didn't last much, no more than a few minutes; neither of them could hold back for long – not von Glower with his lover pounding relentlessly into him, nor von Zell with the heated flesh of his alpha around him, internal muscles clenching and holding him as von Glower got closer and closer to his release.

His whole body shuddering and convulsing, it took von Glower a supreme effort of will to not moan, or cry out, or howl. His hands went to grasp von Zell's back for support as he muffled whatever noise threatened to leave his mouth against his lover's shoulder – that same shoulder where he had once sunk his fangs, cursing von Zell with the only intention to bestow a gift upon him. Now, as he shook in the throes of release, he pressed his mouth on the silvery scar still showing on von Zell's pale skin.

The climax left him breathless, boneless and utterly sated, if only for a few minutes. Von Glower let out a shaky breath before finally going limp and staying motionless under von Zell's onslaught, his eyes barely open as he gazed up at his beta's face. He could see him gritting his teeth, his features twisting in pleasure as his thrusts became more erratic, and more powerful, all his strength behind each shove – and all that time, von Zell kept his heated gaze fixed on von Glower's face as in a silent challenge.

He did, however, close his eyes at his release, a low growl escaping his throat before he muffled it by forcefully claming von Glower's mouth once again. Von Zell's growl finally died out and he was left panting against his alpha's sweaty skin, his eyes still shut. There was a long silence as they just lay there, trying to catch their breath and thinking about nothing at all – having completely lost track of time, von Glower couldn't tell how much time had passed. But he could tell, now that his mind was clearing, that they couldn't stay there for much longer: if Gabriel went downstairs to find them-

"Stop it. Make it stop."

It was an almost inaudible whisper that someone with a less keen hearing would have missed, and it was enough to make von Glower freeze. "What?" he breathed. "What did you say?"

Von Zell lifted his head and glanced at him from beneath his ruffled hair. He looked both annoyed and somewhat puzzled. "I didn't say anything," he said.

"You did. I heard you. You asked for me to stop-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," von Zell cut him off sharply, pulling out of him and getting back on his feet. Von Glower watched him for a few instants as he hastily pulled his pants back on and buttoned his shirt again, the realization finally sinking in: he hadn't misheard anything. Garr had truly uttered those words, he had truly asked for him to stop the madness that consumed him, the thing he had turned into – but he wasn't aware of it, he wasn't aware of that plea that had come from some part of his mind that was not yet corrupted, a part of him that still held some resemblance to the man he had once been.

_It will stop soon, beloved, I promise. Soon._

"You are the one who should stop. You should stop being so foolish," von Zell added scathingly, turning to glance at von Glower once more as he got up himself and began adjusting his clothing himself. "That Knight has to be dealt with. If you don't, I will. I warmly suggest you to tell him he should reconsider joining us on the hunt – an accident might occur," he smirked, madness written all over his face once more "maybe it would be in his best interest to simply disappear from the club and our lives."

"You are the foolish one, Garr," von Glower replied quietly, sadly "and this hunt might turn out differently than you expect – even predators have their natural enemies."

"That imbecile? Ha! I could snap his neck like-"

"You can't and you won't, Garr. I won't let you," von Glower's voice was firm and authoritative, and for an instant von Zell seemed unsure, his arrogance gone "Gabriel is here to stay."

There were a few instants of silence as they stared at each other. Von Zell didn't truly seem surprised, but he was obviously furious – his quickly-working jaw, flaring nostrils and the steely eyes were enough for von Glower to know that much – but the explosion of anger von Glower had braced himself for didn't happen. Von Zell growled instead, a threatening growl deep in his throat.

"When I'll rip him to pieces – and mark my words, I _will_ – it will be outside your window that I'll bring the remains, just for you to see. And I hope it will hurt you, Friedrich. I hope it will hurt you even _half_ of how you're hurting _me_ ," he snarled before he turned his back at him and stormed outside the living room. Von Glower shut his eyes as he heard the front door opening and them slamming shut.

_It's almost over, Garr. Almost._

He sighed and opened his eyes again, his hands reaching to fasten his smoking jacket once more before running through his hair to adjust them a little – Gabriel could get downstairs any moment now, and he didn't want either of them to guess what had happened.

It was a mere precaution from his part, for he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be Gabriel to leave that bedroom before the following morning, and he wasn't wrong on that: only minutes later it was Detta who walked back in the room, once again fully dressed and asking for some wine before she left.

He poured her some wine both for her and for himself, asking no questions about the quality time she had spent with Gabriel and just asking her about the play she had mentioned having recently seen. She was an intelligent woman and he usually listened to whatever she had to say over such things with utmost interest, but this time he only nodded politely as she spoke, completely ignoring her words: he was far too distracted by what had just happened with Garr and by the distinct, intoxicating scent of sex that still lingered on her beneath the perfume – a scent that would have escaped a human being, but never someone with his sense of smell.

He could easily recognize Gabriel's scent, which was now more intoxicating than ever mixed with the still strong smell of arousal and sex. His gaze fell on Detta's mouth as she kept speaking. Gabriel had certainly kissed those lips, pushed his tongue in that mouth, and von Glower was oh, so tempted to press his own mouth on hers to get to taste _him_ somehow. It had been his intention all along, actually, getting to taste Gabriel through her.

But he didn't. He simply ignored the temptation and gave have a light kiss to the back of her hand as she left. After all, he did have a strong hope that he would soon be able to taste him, touch him, take him any time he wanted; he supposed he could wait a little longer. Besides, there was someone else's taste in his mouth mixed with the wine now, and it belonged to someone he was never going to taste again – he wanted it to last, if just for a few more minutes.

Von Glower sighed a little mournfully, faintly wondering whether von Zell would go back home or spill the blood of yet another man or woman or child to give vent to his rage and frustration. But maybe he would simply rest and keep his anger for later, when he'd have a chance to unleash it on Gabriel in the woods; what he didn't know, however, was that von Glower wouldn't allow him to, and that Gabriel had more powerful weapons to use against him than von Zell could even begin to imagine. Von Glower could only hope that it would be swift, that Garr wouldn't have to suffer and that Gabriel would be prepared to kill.

 _Gabriel_.

The thought of Gabriel's laughing face as they talked and laughed and drank wine on his couch throughout most of that evening, so different from Garr's bitter and angered scowl, brought a small smile on von Glower's lips. He was most likely sleeping now, or about to fall asleep, and von Glower wondered if in sleep his face would be as peaceful as the angel he shared his name with. Maybe he could take a look; it wouldn't hurt satisfying at least that curiosity, would it?

Von Glower ran his hand through his hair once more before he turned to the door and, after a moment's hesitation, went upstairs.


End file.
